Percakapan
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Percakapan dua makhluk membahas super hero terkuat bumi saat ini/Contain spoiler BBBM2/


**(WARNING: CONTAIN BOBOIBOY THE MOVIE 2 SPOILER!)**

.

.

.

Maskamana duduk di sebelah Amato yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hangatnya sambil menikmati indahnya hamparan galaksi berbintang yang terhalang asteroid bergerak pelan di angkasa. Dia juga membawa satu gelas teh dingin yang baru saja dia dapat dari kafeteria. Tidak ada niat untuk melepas topengnya, Maskamana hanya duduk di sana ikut memandang indahnya galaksi.

"Bagaimana evakuasinya? Berjalan lancar?" tanya Amato tanpa menoleh pada Maskamana.

"Sudah berjalan dari dulu kan." Balas Masakamana, "lalu bagaimana dengan power sferaku? Sudah kau perbaiki?"

"Tinggal sedikit." Amato menyesap seteguk kopi hangatnya, menjaganya untuk tetap bangun.

Maskamana mulai melepas topeng peraknya, menunjukkan parasnya yang tidak pernah dilihat insan lain, "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menemui dia?" tanya Maskamana untuk kesekian kalinya, menaruh topeng peraknya di sisi kirinya.

"Tidak perlu. Kan aku sudah bilang, biarkan dia bedikari. Lagipula sudah ada ayah di sana."

"Kau juga seorang ayah."

"Justru karena itu..."

"Kau ini..." Maskamana menggeleng tidak paham pada tindakan Amato, "kau ayah paling tega yang pernah aku jumpai."

Ucapan itu dibalas dengan tawa kecil Amato, "Kau alien, aku manusia. Hanya itu alasannya."

"Selalu seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak paham."

"Kan..."

Maskamana menghela napas, "Tapi apa kau serius dengan putramu itu? Membebankan semua pertarungan berat padanya sementara kau di sini leha-leha."

"Itu pertanyaan untukmu juga. Kau bisa kan mengalahkan Retak'ka, tapi kau malah bicara sendiri kalau itu bukan pertarunganmu. Bukankah prioritas kita adalah membuat galaksi seaman mungkin dan mengalahkan boss besar yang mengancam."

"Untuk apa aku turun tangan kalau anakmu dan teman-temannya bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Nah, itu jawabannya."

Jemari Masakamana memijat keningnya pening, lelah dengan jawaban Amato yang terlampau terlalu santai, "Sialan kau, Amato."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Ukhh.." Maskamana menggeram kesal, tapi dia diam sejenak. Memberi jeda pada hal yang akan dia bicarakan sebentar lagi. Iris matanya memandang jauh galaksi bercampur warna yang abstrak, "Mengenai rencana para tetua untuk menjadikan putramu sebagai super hero nomor satu segalaksi, menurutku itu berlebihan." Amato melirik Maskamana dari sudut matanya, "Dia masih empat belas tahun. Dia masih anak-anak. Hal tergila yang pernah aku dengar dan tetua rancang. Lebih gilanya lagi kau menyetujui usulan mereka. Apa kau mau anakmu mati di medan perang?"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Potong Amato cepat.

"Ha?"

"Boboiboy tidak akan bisa mati di medan perang walau seberat apapun musuhnya. Luka sih iya, tapi dia akan cepat sembuh."

"Kalian itu menusia. Dan manusia adalah spesies paling lemah fisiknya di seluruh galaksi."

"Kau pasti?" tanya Amato, menoleh sedikit dengan senyum tanpa maknanya.

Kedua alis Maskamana berkerut tidak paham sekaligus menunjukkan mimik kebenciannya pada senyum Amato yang satu ini. Terlalu susah dibaca. Namun hitungan sekon berikutnya Maskamana menyadari sesuatu yang tidak mau dia percayai sepenuhnya. Kelopak mata Masakamana membelalak, pupil dan irisnya mengecil membulat tertuju hanya pada Amato seorang, "Kau, jangan-jangan..."

Hanya ada dengusan kecil, Amato memandangi galaksi lagi seraya menyesap kopinya.

"KAU GILA!" Maskamana mendadak berdiri dan sedikit mundur, "Aku tidak percaya denganmu lagi..."

Tawa kecil itu tercipta, Amato menompang tubuhnya dengan kedua siku yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, "Demi idiologi hero nomor satu segalaksi. Membuat figur pahlawan paling kuat yang tidak bisa dikalahkan para pemberontak dan penjahat. Menciptakan ketakutan yang tidak bisa mereka hindari. Dan memberikan peringatan pada mereka yang berani memberontak secara terang-terangan atau pun geriliya. Apalagi dengan reputasi kesuksessannya yang sangat besar, telah mengalahkan tiga boss besar yang dua diantaranya adalah seorang buron kelas kakap. Bora ra, Vargoba, dan Retak'ka."

Mulut Masakamana terkatup rapat. Keringat dinginnya menyusuri pelipis, "Kau bisa-bisa dibenci putramu sendiri."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Potong Amato cepat, "dia putraku, aku tahu seperti apa dia yang sebenarnya. Yang kalian lihat sejauh ini hanyalah elemental, bukan Boboiboy yang sesungguhnya."

"Bukan Boboiboy yang sesungguhnya?"

"Lagipula, dengan memberikan misi padanya mencari power sfera sebanyak-banyaknya, itu akan menghambat pergerakan para pemburu power sfera lain. Menahan pergerakan lawan yang terlalu fokus pada Boboiboy berarti kita bisa fokus pada hal lain. Pemberontakan di salah satu sektor, penyusupan, perang geriliya, atau bahkan kehancuran planet. Dengan semua rencana yang matang ini, kita yang ada di balik layar utama bisa bergerak bebas."

Maskamana meneguk ludanya, "Kau menggunakan putramu sendiri sebagai boneka."

"Super hero yang tepat."

"Tidak ada bedanya."

"Tentu saja ada. Kalau boneka tidak memiliki perasaan dan tidak menikmati perannya. Sementara super hero menikmati perannya dan mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Bertindak sesuai keadilan dan norma kehidupan. Mulia bukan?" tanya Amato menatap Maskamana, senyum kecilnya menjadikan bulu kuduk Maskamana merinding semua.

"Cih.." Maskamana membuang mukanya, dia memilih kembali duduk dan membuka tutup kaleng tehnya secara kasar, "manusia memang makhluk paling licik."

"Aku merasa itu sebuah pujian yang mulia."

Maskamana menegak tehnya sampai habis. Membiarkan cairan coklat dengan rasa manis itu memabasahi tenggorokannya dan memenuhi rongga lambungnya. Ketika sudah habis, dia melempar botol kaleng itu ke tempat sampah yang memang disedikan di ruangan itu.

"Sudah sejauh mana yang kau lakukan?" tanya Maskamana kembali menatap galaksi. Dia sudah kembali tenang setelah deklarasi mengejutkan yang Amato utarakan.

"Aku hanya memperkuat fisiknya, dan memberikan sistem regenerasi lebih cepat dari manusia pada umumnya. Aku dipacu waktu juga untuk mengembangkannya. Begitu tahu dia mendapatkan kuasa elemental dari Ochobot, aku melatihnya dan memulai percobaannya secara berkala dan dalam tahap aman. Tapi Boboiboy mendadak minta pindah sekolah ke Pulau Rintis dan itu membuatku terkejut awalnya. Tak masalah sih sebenarnya, yang penting semua sudah meningkat jauh."

"Sekuat dan Secepat apa dia sekarang?"

Amato mendongak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Selevel Kaizo."

Jantung Maskamana berhenti berdetak. Pupilnya membulat kosong, "Selevel Gogobugi?"

"Dan hasilnya berjalan mulus sampai sekarang. Untuk eksekusinya aku serahkan pada Tarung begitu aku tahu kalau dia yang menjadi atasan resmi Boboiboy. Sekaligus dia secara berkala mengirim data fisik dan kejiawaan Boboiboy padaku."

"Kau sadar kau menciptakan monster secara diam-diam?"

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Amato. Yang ada hanya suara regulator angin yang berdengung mengisi kekosongan ruangan itu.

"Tindakan tidak masuk diakalmu ini membuat Boboiboy jauh jauh lebih berbahaya dari Retak'ka. Membuatkan hukum kekuatan yang menentang galaksi. Merusak keseimbangan antar planet yang entah akan kapan terjadi. Dan yang paling penting, bisa memicu perang terbesar yang melibatkan seluruh makhluk."

"Itu kalau kau tidak tahu cara menjinakkan monster." Amato mulai angkat bicara, masih terdengar tenang.

"Menjinakkan katamu..."

Amato meneguk kopiknya sampai tertinggal seperlima cangkir. Membiarkan Maskamana menyalak benci dan siap mendengarkan setiap gugatan protes dari mulutnya.

"Manjadikan putramu inti galak–"

"Inti galaksi bukan Boboiboy." Potong Amato cepat, dia melirik tajam, membungkan mulut Maskamana rapat, "Seandainya Boboiboy gugur dalam perang, galaksi masih baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada perang yang lebih besar. Putraku bukanlah inti Galaksi, dia hanya tombak terkuat pembungkam para pemberontak dan penjahat." Kata Amato penuh penekanan dingin pada setiap kata-katanya, "Justru inti galaksi ada pada orang lain. Seandainya sesuatu terjadi pada _dia_, kita anggota Perserikatan Perdamaian Galaksi mungkin akan menghadapi seseorang yang tidak mau kita jadikan musuh sejak awal."

"Ck," Maskamana membuang mukanya, dia tidak bisa membantah untuk yang satu ini.

"_Orang itu_ sudah bergerak sejak dulu. Membuat koloni yang sangat berbahaya dan siap menghancurkan kita kapan saja. Dia mengetahui fakta yang sengaja kita kunci rapat."

"Hah, kau benar. Ancaman paling terbesar." Keluh Maskamana, merilekskan bahunya dan bersandar mendongak pada langit-langit ruangan.

"Selama kita menahannya, maka kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Serahkan itu padaku." Balas Maskamana.

Senyum Amato mengembang penuh percaya diri. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menyodorkannya pada Maskamana, "Aku percaya padamu, rival."

"Kau memang..." Tangan kanan Masakamana juga mengepal, membalas tinju kecil Amato.

"Misi kita selanjutnya adalah menghidupkan kembali planet-planet yang sudah dihancurkan Retak'ka. Termasuk membangkitkan kembali pasukan-pasukan yang dia habisi."

"Kalau itu serahkan saja padaku." Sahut Maskamana, dia mengambil topeng peraknya dan mengenakannya kembali, "aku sudah dapat koneksi yang menjanjikan."

"Hebat..."

Maskamana berdiri, dia menatap Amato sejenak, "Aku lupa akan satu hal, kalau di atas monster masih ada iblis." Ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Jubah merahnya berkibar melambangkan kewibawaannya yang tinggi, "dan iblis itu adalah kau, Amato."

.

.

.

END

.

A/N: Latihan saya, syukurlah berhasil. Tapi dark banget ya ini fanfic kalau dipikir. Bodoh lah. Saya harap kalian suka.

**Dont forget to review, please?**


End file.
